Hooked
by beachgirl555
Summary: Kim has the biggest crush on Jack, and they are in the same field trip group meaning they have to spend 12 hours together. Will this change things between them? Read to find out the whole story! *Story is much better than the summary*
1. Oh Gosh

**Hey everyone! It's been a long time, right? I've gotten messages from a lot of you asking to continue my Lab Rats story, but I'm sorry I can't come up with any more ideas for it! If you have any ideas please tell me and I may add more chapters. In the meantime, I am writing this her Kickin' It story and I love it so far. It's so much easier to write because Kim represents me so I can write from experience and a lot of this happened in my real life so it makes it flow so much better. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! xoxo**

**Kim's POV:**

As I stepped onto the bus the only things on my mind were getting a seat and Jack. No, I'm not going to school. It's not 7:30, the time I usually get onto the bus. It's 7 o'clock sharp according to the bus's digital clock. And it's not the funky smelling bus I'm on every morning and afternoon. It's a fancy coach bus with cushioned seats and the TV's. Today was field trip day. Since our grade was so small we fit all the students going on the trip onto 3 busses, with 3 groups per bus. My group, group 3, consisted of my best friend Grace, my crush, his best friend, and some other kids who I don't know that well. Surprisingly, our groups were random; I guess we just got lucky. Anyway, you want to hear what's happening, right? Ok, well here's what's happening right now…

As I stepped onto the bus the only things on my mind were getting a seat and Jack. My best friend Grace was right in front of me on the single file line filling the bus's narrow pathway. She sat down at a two-seater in the near back of the bus; that's where all the popular kids sat. Everyone says that I'm the most popular girl in school, but I refuse to believe that. Grace says that I'm very humble… nah. As I watched the pathway running down the center of the bus start to empty two more people walked down, towards the back. Jack and Jerry. Best friends since kindergarten, trust me, I was there. They are the most popular boys in Seaford High, and that's coming from me. I stared at Jack walk down the isle with wide eyes. What no, if you think I have a crush on him you're totally wrong… sort of… I don't know. I've had lots of boyfriends before but I didn't ever have a crush on them, they were just pretty attractive. Do I have a crush on Jack? I don't know, it's all so confusing. I get butterflies when I see him and my ears seem to stop working so all I'm paying attention to is him. Ok, back to the present day…

As I stared at him walk down he didn't look over at me, until the last second. He turned, winked, and quickly took his seat a couple rows behind me.

"O M G," Grace squealed, "He winked at you! That is totally flirting! Yay!" I laughed at this.

"Maybe there was something in his eye? Or he ate too many Sour Patch Kids?" I wondered, not believing that he may have flirted with me. "Sour Patch Kids Extreme are super sour, not sweet!" Grace eyed me like I was a crazy person.

"C'mon, you've had a crush on him all year and he finally shows signs of liking you back, and you can't believe that he would ever have a crush on you!" Grace says.

"Ugh, I don't know. Boys are so confusing," I murmured.

"Well soon you'll have a clear mind because we'll be in the wilderness," Grace reminded me implying that our trip was all about nature and we had lots of hikes.

"Haha, the wilderness. It's just a swamp and forest," I laughed. Grace is over dramatic about everything. I just hoped I could avoid Jack, but I knew that would be hard because we had 10 people in our group… oh gosh, this is going to be a long field trip.

**Thanks so much for reading! The more reviews I get the faster the chapters will come! **


	2. Skittles & Canoeing

**Wooh! Chapter 2! I got a couple of reviews for the first chapter and normally I would wait for more views to post the next chapter, but I couldn't wait. Please review more because from now on I will post new chapters depending on you guys! Hope you like it! xoxo**

"Everybody don't leave anything on the bus because you won't be able to come back for it!" Coach Robertson is yelling through his megaphone to the 30 students and 3 other teachers on the bus, "It's pouring so watch out!" The bus driver looks annoyed. He continues to yell about the safety of walking to the orientation building where we will find out the schedule for the trip. I don't see what's so dangerous about walking 20 feet to a building. It is raining with thunder and lightning, but what's the worst that can happen in an open parking lot? Everyone exits the bus murmuring about the cabin-looking building. I put my green rain jacket's hood over my ponytail as I jump off the last step of the bus. Coach Robertson was right about one thing, it's pouring. I walk under the wooden awning that leads to the cabin and pull off my hood. Already, my sneakers are soaked from stepping in puddles. I turn around to look for Grace, but of course I bump into someone else instead. Jack drops the Skittles he was holding spilling it all over the floor. It doesn't look too clean.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Jack!" I apologize, bending down to pick the candy up.

"It's ok. It was just a gross candy," Jack replies as he picks up more Skittles and pours them into the bag.

"I'll buy you a new bag when we get home," I promised him.

"No, don't. Plus Skittles taste bad anyway," Jack said. With nothing to say I looked at him. As soon as we made eye contact my eyes dropped to the floor and he let out a small cough.

"Yea sooooo, see you around," I muttered.

"Yep, see you later," he replied in a similar tone. I walked away, scared to look back. What just happened?

"Kimmmm!" Grace said holding out the m in Kim like she always does when she gets excited. "What were you talking about? Omg it was so cute!"

"It was nothing, I bumped into him and he spilled his Skittles, so I promised to buy him a new bag. He said I didn't need to though, and then I walked away," I tell her what happened.

"It was way more than that! You had a moment," Grace squealed.

"A moment? As if," I said finding it hard to believe that we had a 'moment.'

"Yea, a moment! You looked each other in the eyes and then looked away quickly because you're both have crushes on each other," she replies.

"Or maybe it was awkward because he really wanted that bag of candy," I say, "let's talk about something else, ok?"

"Fine but we're coming back to this later!" Grace exclaims. We walk to the center of the room where there are counselors that work at the nature preserve place. They explain to us the safety of staying on the trails in the forest and how we have to follow their instructions at all times. After 15 minutes of rules we break off into our groups. Grace and I walk over to our assigned counselor. She introduces herself as Emma and we all go around in a circle telling our names and what kind of animals we think are in this forest. I said bears because I'm not what you would call a nature expert. Jack says snakes. I look at our group's schedule and first up we have canoeing. It's a small hike to the lake, but it's worth it because it is a beautiful forest. Except for the bear poop we found, I guess I was right about there being bears.

"Ok everyone, I'm going to assign you a canoeing partner. If you really can't stand your partner then deal with it because it's only an hour, ok?" Emma yells. Geez, she's intimidating. I look at Grace next to me hopeful that we are together.

"Jane and Elizabeth, Jerry and Milton, Sarah and Grace," she reads off the partner list. I sigh quietly when I hear Grace's name called with Sarah instead of me. "Eddie and Rudy, and finally Kim and Jack." Grace nudges me in the side making it way too obvious. 'Kim and Jack' the words echo in my mind. Jack looks over at me and smiles. What does that mean? Is he excited to be my partner? It's all so confusing, ugh! Everyone makes their way over to the rack of canoes. Jack and I carry ours to the water.

"You get in and then I'll get in and push us off," Jack says motioning for me to get in the narrow boat. I step in and it wobbles a bit. Then Jack jumps into it and gives it a big push off shore with his big muscles. What is wrong with me, big muscles? We start to row towards the center of the lake when the awkward silence begins.

"So…" I start not knowing what to say.

"So…" he copies me. I nudge him playfully, and he nudges back too hard. Then there's a splash and before we know it, we're both under the canoe, soaking wet.

"Jack! I'm gonna kill you!" I yell and splash him.

**Oooh, there was sort of some Kick! If you want more Kick than review because then the chapters will be up faster! **


End file.
